Scorned
by ABoxFullOfSharpObjects
Summary: Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned. Nor Hell a fury like a lover... RobinSladeRedX


**Author's Note:** I should totally be working on my art project instead of this. But I couldn't help myself. I've been massively inspired over the past two days. This, and another fiction is the product of that.

Pairing is pretty obvious. Slash because I said so.

* * *

" I told you not to touch anything! "

" Shut up, Chuckles, this is just as much your fault, as it is mine! Now stay out of my way before we both get killed! "

There was very little that Robin acknowledged being able to defeat him. Red X considered even less capable of such a feat. There was however one thing on both of their lists at the time. The fact that they couldn't see such an obstacle only added to the unease they both had built up inside.

Not that they had much time to notice between avoiding the not doubt nightmarish innards of Plasmus. The pink beast shrieked and flung itself at them with no mercy. Red X gracefully moved himself out of the way, by shoving Robin into the line of pink, gooey fire. From pushing off, he clung to the ceiling like a cartoonish, frightened cat.

Upon flailing himself free of the magenta mess of living ew, the Boy Wonder launched his grappling hook to implant itself into the concrete ceiling next to the thief. Who grunted in annoyance and considered shaking the damn thing loose to keep Plasmus from focusing all his attention on him once again. Instead, he had to deal with the lensed glare of a spiky midget.

" Don't look at me like that, Quills. Make with the heroics and save us before I develop an unnatural phobia to gum. " Bleached skull regarded the howling mass that sought to slink up the walls to reach them.

Robin merely continued his glaring, keeping one hand on his grappling hook while he fished around in his belt for something. " _I _didn't let him loose in here. You're always saying how much better than me, you are. _You _save us. "

" I will if you keep taking so damn long. It's a wonder it took this long for the city to be taken over. You heroic lot are mighty useless when people need you. " The words were meant to sting his ego.

A hissed response signaled a direct hit. " Shows what you know. Before that _fiasco_ happened, he said my name. "

That was enough to create an answering hiss in the slightly older male. " All the blood must be rushing to your head, tiny. My name was first. He might have mentioned yours after that, but not before. " Heels secured to the ceiling, the thief allowed himself to swing backwards with his arms out, dropping liquid nitrogen balls to coat the walls with ice. " And you shut up down there! Grown folks are talk-Well, one is. "

The harsh kick to his black-booted ankle only made him stronger.

" Let's just move on him saying my name first. We need to figure a way out of this. " An explosive charged projectile blew the living gunk pile into pieces. That meant a little peace while he pulled himself back together to wail at them again. Boy Wonder regarded the fugitive alphabet character with reserved annoyance. " We need to get him on screen and you need to apologize. "

The lenses under the skull widened. " _Apologize_? Who, sir? Me, sir? "

" Yes sir, you, sir. " Robin was using his don't-argue-with-me-I'm-a-big-boy face. " I only said it because of what you said earlier. "

" Hey, hey, hey! " Even though, Red X realized too late he looked rather silly flailing upside down from the ceiling with his cape over his head, it did not stop him from trying to get his point out as he righted himself. " I just mentioned that in passing. You know, something we should think about. I didn't tell you to run off on a fantasy with it. Your mouth got us in this trouble, your mouth should fix it. "

The suggestive imagery caused an unconscious lick of the lips from Robin. Irritated even moreso now, his eyes scanned the steel tiling on the walls for something to use. They both knew these sewers pretty well after all this time. Yet, with every place covered and looking like it was just added, it was hard to keep up with which panels had what secrets. Finally, spotting the one he was searching for, the once Titans leader activated the magnets on the bottoms of his shoes to allow easy transport.

Red X could not follow behind him silently. " So what are you going to say to him? "

" I'm not going to say anything to him except that it's all your fault. That was your idea. " Fingers tugged up a slightly crooked panel to reveal a dead flat screen. " I'm going to get his attention, and_you're_ going to fix this. " With a few hard taps to it, it buzz-popped to life. They were both treated to the sight of a busy-looking Slade.

The supervillain did not stray from his task, even though he probably knew he was being watched. No indication was given he even cared. Which if you knew Slade, was worse than having his full attention on you. Masked eyes regarded each other once, then looked back at the screen.

Despite Slade's intentional ignorance of them, the party he was conversing with took notice and squirmed accordingly. " Ah...I believe you're being invaded mate. " Ruby tipped cane indicated the direction.

" I assure you, I _am not_ being invaded. " Robin and Red X shivered from the ice lacing that tone. " Not now, and not any time soon, " That statement was enough to make them both just stifle protests. They knew better than to interrupt him when he was working. " Just ignore them, they're not important. "

And with that, the sound on his end of the screen was disconnected. Robin ground his teeth and merely glared in blatant unhappiness. X allowed himself to stew in his own annoyance at the situation. Neither of them were very fond of Mad Mod, to tell the truth. Slade knew this. And somehow, had managed a vid-call to the Brit right when they had tapped in to speak to him.

" How could he do that to us? Right when we were watching? Just like that? " The fugitive alphabet symbol grunted and folded his arms.

" I think that was kind of the point." The snide comment held less sting, as the ex-Titan leader was just as annoyed. " You've got us in big trouble. " Gloved hand was held up before the other could begin to argue. " Nevermind blame, do you want to fix this before he starts talking to Johnny Rancid, or don't you? "

For this, the thief had to pause to think. They did really dislike the way Johnny Rancid was around Slade. But on the other hand, he was not accustomed to giving up on an argument just because something more pressing was in the way. Bleached skull shifted as his eyes narrowed; decision made. " Not my fault. And I want to fix it. So get him back on this do-hickey and I'll clean up your mess. "

Robin growled, but conceded. ("After all, one of us has to be the bigger man about this.") And proceeded to hot wire the screen despite having thrown his elbow back into Red X for his follow-up comment. ("Well, you're doing your bes-Oof! ")

Slade reappeared, pausing only for a second when he knew he was being watched again. Both males knew he was about to cut their feed again. They were getting mercy seconds. If he did not hear what he wanted to hear, they were going to be out in the cold again.

" Wait! Just...hear us out. " The ex-Titan leader waved his hand and moved out of the way. Red X slipped into complete view. The superviallin did not have to see the older boy's face to know that he was grinning under there. He was almost always grinning under there.

" C'mon baby, don't be mad. You know we didn't mean it..."

The look on Robin's face could only be translated as thus: Oh. Shit.

Copper side gleamed menacingly as Slade's eye narrowed. His hand moved over his console from the black feed button to another. In their area, the sound of gears shifting was apparent. Robin could only close his eyes in impeding doom. X only seemed minutely interested. That was until, they were treated to the sound of gravel shifting.

" ...Cinderblock? " Robin actually _squeaked._Desperately, he looked to the screen. But Slade was uncaring, back to his work. " You can't be this mad at us. "

There was a soft snort. " Don't bet on it, boy. " And the screen was black again.

Incensed hands grabbed onto the black lapels of the thief's outfit. " Look what you've done. He. Is. Pissed. And you went and made it worse!"

" Hey, hey, hey. " A light charge and those hands were smacked away. " I tried, didn't I? "

In that instant, they were made quite busy. Such was the instinct when a big, cement fist comes towards your head.

* * *

Perched now on opposite sides of the walls, the males considered their options. If they hung on the ceiling again, they'd avoid Plasmus, but Cinderblock would start jumping for them. The resulting shaking might throw them from the metal sheets. And there was always the chance that Cinderblock would wise up a little bit and figure out to throw Plasmus on the ceiling to get at them.

" ...I don't understand," Robin heaved a small sigh; trying to relieve himself of frustration." I loved my mom and dad, my big brother. I made good grades in school. I'm a good person. This shouldn't be happening to me. "

Red X almost looked like a comical, onyx primate shaking his fist from across the room, while hanging onto the wall with his other hand and feet." Don't be so selfish over there, Chuckles. This is happening to both of us. Save some of the grief for me! "

" ...I haven't forgotten about you, X. This _still_shouldn't be happening to _me_. " His attempt at relaxing was failing rapidly. Almost hopelessly, Robin looked to the blackened screen from before. " What are we going to do now? "

" I vote we still go with Plan A! You apologize! " Now Red X was purposely making himself look like an onyx primate, taunting the monstrous duo below them. Waving his arms while allowing himself to dangle upside down, Cinderblock fell for the ploy and swung at him. A black flash was his reward, before the world went an abrupt white and red. The fugitive alphabet character was seated on top of his head administering massive shocks to his system while hanging on.

As much as the acrobat wanted to argue the thief down, past experience wouldn't let him dismiss the flippant idea so quickly. The last time X had 'attempted' to apologize, Cinderblock showed up. _Who knows what might happen the next time? _Paranoid looks to the walls around them, any one of the probably capable of opening like the one hiding Cinderblock had done. A horrible thought of all the panels opening to reveal very armed and very aggressive Slade!bots filled his head.

That possible impending threat was almost as bad as the not so subtle frigid punishment Slade had all but sentenced them to earlier. But still, the feeling remained that he was losing. Growling in annoyance, but some form of forced acceptance, Robin caught the eyes of his counterpart and gestured towards the screen with his head.

Red X all but yipped and launched himself from the smoking head of the concrete creature. He knew victory when he saw it. In the time it took Cinderblock to fall over on top of a scattering Plasmus, X had crossed the space between them to join the ex-Titan leader near the screen.

The other had just finished hot wiring the connection back, (working somewhat carefully despite the slap to his back that warranted a glare. " Those Warcraft gnomes got nothing on you, Tinker!") as the previous one had been fried. Again, Slade paused in his work, but neglected to turn around.

Another hot glare was leveled at the thief who merely nudged him impatiently. " Grr...Look, don't cut us off. Hear _me_ out. What happened a few hours ago was a mistake. A very big, and apparently very costly mistake. But it wasn't intentional. "

Slade shifted, and Robin knew enough of the man to know that wasn't a good shift. But at least there was still sound on both ends. He had to choose his next words very carefully. " You know we wouldn't dare think of someone else when we're all together. First of all, I'm not mentally capable of that. Neither is X. "

The thief grunted and flicked his ear. It was hard to stop his contest to that statement, but if he did, it would have ruined the point Robin was trying to make. In turn, made their situation that much worse. So he settled for a curt nod.

Feeling a bit more at ease with the knowledge of X's cooperation, Robin continued. " It wasn't like that anyway. It was actually, kind of innocent. "

This time Slade did turn around to face them. There was no sign of him being anymore happy now than he had been before. But his eye hadn't narrowed to the 'death sentence' status. _Yet._

Both took that as a sign that it was time to explain. This time, Robin did look to Red X, who shifted into view. " Well, it kind of happened like this... "

* * *

" So...Let me see if I understand you two clearly... "

It never ceased to amaze both males the levels of Slade's control and ability. Here he was, being divested of all his armor and suit, yet completely able to carry on an intelligent conversation as if he were merely sitting down to read. " You two...discussed intercourse in the Titan Tower. Then moved your discussion from that, to if the Tamaranian female walked in on all of us in the middle of said intercourse– "

His bored sounding monologue was interrupted by an impatient thief shoving his middle and ring fingers in his mouth, "–To how you'd look in her outfit with your hair long. Then Spiky the Boy Genius had to go and think about it while we were enjoying ourselves. Thus he hit his peak and his brain stopped functioning completely. That's why he said her name, and I said it afterwards in confusion. Did I mention that I love the way you say 'intercourse'? "

" Stop flirting and hurry up! We still have a score to settle! " Robin huffed from behind the sandwiched supervillain. Green gloved fingers latched onto the remaining utility belt of the older male in the middle to lead them all towards the bed. " I won't be distracted by any thoughts this time around, even _if_ Starfire miraculously walks in. This time, you'll say my name loud and clear. "

" You must be getting old, _boy._It was my name he said loud and clear last time. And he'll say it again. " The X in the certain of the palm of his free hand sparked to life. That hand skirting the buzz of power over the bare flesh of their lover; who grunted in effort to keep a moan from getting past the fingers in his mouth.

Sensing another argument about to break out at a _very_ inopportune time, Slade withdrew the fingers forcibly and grabbed onto the spiky black head behind him. Tightening his grip to make sure he had both of their attentions, (" Owowowowowow! That comes attached you know!") he un-sandwiched himself and heaved a borderline irritated sigh. " Are you two going to do this _right_ now? Really? I have better things to do than have body parts shoved at me and be fought over. "

But neither male was listening, growling and glaring at each other with almost tangible electrical bolts flying between their eyes. Slade's eye twitched and he unceremoniously smacked their heads together.

**CRACK.**

And dropped both forms to the floor. Padding away with the urge to grumbling and rant to himself as he leaned down to pick up his armor and pieces of his suit. " I'm going back to work."

Twitching in aftershocks of pain, both males watched him leave with something akin to sadness and disappointment in their eyes. The disheartened emotion quickly changed back to the hot antagony between them.

" This is all your fault! "


End file.
